Ubiquitous computing, or the “Internet of Things,” offers the opportunity to control networked devices that interact with people and affect the environments in which people live. User studies show that one of the major challenges of ubiquitous computing is designing complex technology that users can understand and interact with successfully, and with which users can feel comfortable.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.